Muerte de una estrella
by Eve Potter
Summary: La muerte de una estrella se produce millones de años después de su nacimiento. La suya, duró exactamente cincuenta y cinco días. Ligero spoiler DH


**"_La muerte de una estrella se produce millones de años después de su nacimiento."_**

La madrugada del cinco de junio de 1980 nació sobre el cielo ligeramente nublado de Londres una nueva estrella. Brotó aquella estrella en el lejano norte, en la constelación de Draco, en la cabeza del dragón, más cerca de la Osa Mayor que las demás y también mucho más brillante y ligera. Fue especial desde el primer momento.

Cerca del amanecer la estrella estaba en todo su esplendor, pero la más brillante del firmamento opacó su brillo al nacer un nuevo día. Día que llego con brisa fresca y nubes de tormenta en la lejanía, pero con el calor del incipiente verano que estaba por llegar, y fue al amanecer cuando Narcissa despertó algo agitada por la mala noche que había pasado, empapada en una ligera cortina de sudor, y con un dolor no demasiado fuerte en el bajo vientre.

Contaba en aquellos días con casi nueve meses de embarazo, su primer hijo, Draco, nacería según las cuentas en apenas dos semanas y en Malfoy Manor todo estaba preparado para el acontecimiento. La habitación del primogénito del matrimonio Malfoy, había sido decorada con todo lujo de detalles por una madre, que pese a quienes pudieran pensar lo contrario contaba los días para tener a su pequeño en sus brazos, y pudieran pensarlo porque Narcissa, era una mujer fría, distante pero sobre todo obediente, que era para lo que sus padres la habían educado. Narcissa siempre supo que sería una madre joven, pues era lo que se esperaba de ella, también supo desde siempre, casi desde su décimo cumpleaños, quien iba a ser su marido. Nunca hubiera podido escoger, porque los matrimonios en el mundo en el que vivían eran así, y ella también lo sabía. Cuando su padre la entregó en matrimonio a la familia Malfoy, se sintió aliviada, pues Lucius Malfoy parecía mucho mejor partido que el que pronto fue el marido de su hermana Bellatrix, ni que decir tiene que era mucho, pero que mucho mejor, que ese muggle con el que Andrómeda iba a deshonrar el apellido Black.

Por eso Narcissa llegó enamorada al matrimonio, calada hasta los huesos por un amor irracional y absurdo pues apenas si había terciado tres conversaciones con el hombre que la iba a desposar, pero eran tales las maravillas que su madre le hablaba de los Malfoy, de la pureza de su sangre, de su posición social y de todo lo que la joven iba a conseguir al lado de Lucius, que ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarse? Desgraciadamente nunca fue, ni sería, correspondida, a pesar de aquel inconveniente ella siempre ocupó el lugar que se le había preparado, un poco voluble y nada exigente para su desbordante inteligencia, pero lo que se requería de ella no eran más que sus exquisitos modales y su elegancia natural, probablemente eso ya le venía con la sangre.

La vida de Narcissa no era difícil, y se sentía profundamente agradecida por ello, su madre siempre le había inculcado desde la infancia que podía conseguir todo lo que quería si estaba atenta a su alrededor, y sobre todo si sabía utilizar todo lo que veía pues quizás otros menos observadores lo hubieran dejado pasar. Por eso Narcissa era una de las mujeres más reconocidas y respetadas en la aristocracia del Londres mágico, no había evento o reunión que no requiriera su presencia, ni gala benéfica que no quisiera ser organizada por la perfecta y delicada flor de Lucius Malfoy. Aquello fue su mejor baza durante su primer año de matrimonio, pues su marido estaba tan satisfecho por todo lo que su presencia conseguía para los Malfoy, credibilidad, respeto y sobre todo envidia entre el resto de los aristócratas. 

Quizás su vida se complicó un poco más cuando tras el primer año de matrimonio llegó el momento de concebir a su hijo. Narcissa era una mujer sana y joven, nada había hecho presagiar las dificultades para concebir que había tenido durante varios largos y duros meses. Fue en ese momento en el que la joven se dio cuenta de la fragilidad de todo lo que la rodeaba; todo había sido completamente perfecto durante aquella temporada, pero ahora que su principal obligación, otorgar un descendiente varón a la familia Malfoy, parecía no querer llegar a su vida, las invitaciones a las reuniones parecían decaer, así como la presencia del matrimonio en fiestas o eventos de relativa importancia en el mundo mágico, por ello también el comportamiento de Lucius parecía haber cambiado.

Siempre supo que su marido era un hombre sometido a mucha presión, nunca llegaría a imaginar cuanta, pero hasta el momento el joven Malfoy parecía lidiar con ella perfectamente si que el hecho afectara a su matrimonio, pero la falta de descendencia y las protestas de sus padres hicieron mella en él, y por tanto en su relación con Narcissa, que se volvió más fría y distante, y sobre todo dura. Pues ella era una mujer enamorada, y él un hombre que necesitaba conseguir un hijo lo antes posible. Era angustioso para ella saber que solo era un medio para lograr un objetivo, pero era para lo que había sido educada, así que guardó bajo su coraza aquel dolor, aquella sensación de no ser más que un mero objeto y centró todas sus energías en el propósito final de su matrimonio.

Draco fue concebido en un breve viaje que la pareja había tenido que realizar a York por motivos que nunca llegó a conocer, pues ella no había salido de la casa en la que habían sido hospedados aquellos escasos seis días. En otros tiempos ella se habría quedado en Malfoy Manor, asistiendo a fiestas y coctails pero la necesidad de un heredero obligó a Lucius a llevársela con él y consumar su matrimonio las veces que hiciera falta hasta que el pequeño llegara a sus vidas. Y la noticia de su embarazo fue recibida con alegría por Narcissa quien pensó que tras ese momento su vida sería más perfecta aún, que todo volvería a la normalidad. Una vez más erró, pues creía conocer a su marido pero Lucius Malfoy nunca sería un libro abierto para nadie, y su carácter ya frío y distante con su esposa se acentuó por aquel entonces, parecía que siempre tenía una reunión a la que acudir o un viaje de negocios que realizar, y sus vueltas no eran para nada un regalo para lo joven bruja, pues Lucius parecía volver cada vez más arisco y duro con ella.

Pero ella ya no se sentía sola, porque albergaba en su vientre a un hijo deseado, alguien que se convertiría en un digo heredero, pero sobre todo en el ansiado bebé de Narcissa, por eso aunque frente al mundo era la misma Narcissa de más, con algunas libras más, de puertas para adentro era un mujer feliz y entusiasmada con su futuro alumbramiento.

Aquella mañana de junio le costó levantarse más que otros días, sentía como si su embarazo pesara más que nunca, y un leve mareo la acompañó durante casi toda la mañana. A mediodía, se percató que su situación no podía considerarse como normal, y sintió pánico pues Lucius estaba fuera del país y estaba completamente sola y algo en su interior le decía que su hijo tenía prisa por llegar al mundo. Pasadas las dos de la tarde las primeras contracciones la hicieron detenerse en mitad de su paseo diario por los jardines traseros de la mansión, tuvo que tomar asiento en uno de los bancos de piedras, entre las rosas y los lirios de su hermoso paraíso floral. Cuando el dolor se volvió crudo y casi insoportable tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para no caer al suelo mientras arrastrando los pies intentaba llegar al interior de la casa, mas las fuerzas le fallaron en el camino de grava frente a la entrada trasera de la casa, y terminó por desplomarse.

Cuando fue consciente de lo que rodeaba ya estaba tumbada en su cama, rodeada de almohadones que erguían su espalda, y acompañada de un hombre que no supo reconocer hasta que la habló.

- Tranquilícese – Jonhson era su ginecomago desde el comienzo de su embarazo – todo ira bien, parece que Draco quiere nacer antes de tiempo.

- No… no puede – susurró – Lucius, él no está aquí…

- Señora Malfoy no se puede detener…

- Pero no lo entiende es mi marido, él tiene que… - el dolor atravesó toda su espina dorsal y tuvo que doblarse hacia delante para controlar la respiración.

- Lo siento, pero parece que su hijo no podrá esperar.

Y Draco no lo hizo, llegó al mundo solo tres horas después aunque a Narcissa le parecieron muchas más en un primer momento, pero cuando el calor de su pequeño le llegó al tocarse sus pieles tras colocarlo Jonhson sobre su pecho, supo que el dolor, la espera y todo lo demás merecía la pena, porque tenía a su hijo en brazos, porque sus diminutas dedos se aferraron a su mano, porque sus ojos velados parecían más grises que la plata pura, y sobre todo porque era sangre de su sangre.

Al anochecer Narcissa cumplió con una tradición que venía repitiéndose en su familia desde el principio de los tiempos. Acudió, no sin dificultad, a la cuna de su pequeño y lo tomó en brazos saliendo al balcón, al salir al exterior el pequeño frunció el ceño y se apretó contra el pecho de su madre, mientras que ella miraba al cielo buscando una estrella. Y la encontró en la cabeza del dragón, brillando más que ninguna, cerca, muy cerca de la Osa Mayor. Como manda la tradición Narcissa pidió a al estrella la protección para su hijo, era común entre los magos de sangre pura ofrecer a sus hijos a una estrella, pues la creencia popular decía que un mago sería mucho más poderoso si una estrella velaba en el firmamento por su evolución. Como si de una señal se tratará cuando la joven bruja terminó de ofrecer a su hijo, la estrella aumentó su brillo y el pacto fue cerrado. 

****

Realmente si sabía que sería madre alguna vez, no es que su instinto maternal estuviera especialmente desarrollado en su adolescencia, pero siempre sintió que solo estaría completa cuando diera la vida a su primer hijo. Y fue una de las pocas veces que Lily se equivocó, porque mucho antes de que Harry naciera, ella ya se sentía completa pues aunque no lo tenía en sus brazos, la vida creciendo en su interior era algo que nunca podría explicarle con palabras a alguien.  
Era una mujer despierta e inteligente, realmente bella y sobre todo afortunada, pues contaba con el amor incondicional de su marido. Marido que una vez pensó que no sería más que una piedra en su zapato, pero tras las mil y un peticiones de James había amor, en todas y cada una de ella, porque James la amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Quizás el amor de Lily se había ido forjando con el paso de los años de escuela, pero el de James había nacido en el primer instante, justo en el momento en que sus ojos se había cruzado por primera vez sentados en la mesa del gran comedor, a la tierna edad de once años, James Potter supo que no podría amar a nadie más que no fuera aquella dulce y delicada niña pelirroja, algo asustada pero con los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida. 

Y fue por eso por lo que James no cesó ni un instante en su conquista, por lo que nunca decayó en su empeño de hacerla su novia primero, su mujer después. Quizás fuera su cabezonería, o quizás la pregunta que Remus había lanzado al aire aquella tarde de primavera en la biblioteca durante su sexto curso, **_¿Qué puedes perder?_** La razón había respondido ella, pero la mirada escéptica del licántropo y una oportuna carcajada de James que tramaba, como casi siempre, algo con su inseparable Sirius Black la habían hecho cambiar de opinión. Y fue así como Lily Evans, prefecta de Gryffindor, nacida de muggles y una de las alumnas más brillantes de Hogwarts le dio su primera oportunidad al joven Potter. 

Si bien le costó reconocerlo, Remus tenía razón cuando le hablaba de que el amor de James era verdadero, y que no recibía todas aquellas atenciones como mero capricho del moreno. No tardó mucho en rendirse a los encantos del descarado James, una tarde de verano después de su matrimonio le reconocería al propio Remus que tampoco había muchos impedimentos para rendirse al fin a aquellos encantos. 

Poco tardaron en darse el sí, quiero, solo unos meses después de haber abandonado la escuela, pero es que su amor era de aquellos que hacía época de los que parecía que durarían para toda la vida, había algo en James que completaba a Lily de la misma manera que lo había en ella para completarle a él. Quizás ella ponía la cordura y razón en la vida de James, y él la pasión y la emoción, o quizás es que siempre habían sido el uno para el otro.

Ambos forjaron sus carreras al amparo de la Orden del Fénix, que pretendía derrocar a quien decía ser el mayor mago de la época y tal vez de la historia, y fueron unos años duros pero también felices, porque pese a todo y sobre todo se tenían el uno al otro. Pero pronto ese sentimiento que Lily no había tenido en la adolescencia la embargó y se vio en la imperante necesidad de ser madre, a lo que James no pudo más que responder,

- ¡Pongámonos manos a la obra!

La familia de Lily, muggle en su totalidad, era bastante grande, aunque ella solo contara con una hermana, pero tenía bastantes tíos y primos por lo que sabía lo que de verdad era una familia. Sus padres la habían educado bajo una protección casi infinita pero con el amor en la misma proporción, poniendo a su alcance todo lo que pudiera necesitar, pero siempre controlando unos férreos valores familiares, y sobre todo humanos. Lily era ante y sobre todo una buena persona.

Quizás fue por eso por lo que Merlín quiso premiarla enseguida con su primer hijo, apenas un mes después de haberse decidido a traer un niño al mundo la buena nueva llegó a sus vidas. 

- Seremos padres en Julio – anunció James en mitad de una reunión de la Orden.

- Vaya – habló Sirius – Cornamenta me temo que se termino la practica…

- Si sigues por ese camino, no serás el padrino de mi hijo Canuto.

Tras unas breves felicitaciones Lily se sintió más completa que nunca, porque tenía amor del hombre que quería, amigos que la adoraban y una vida forjándose en su interior.

Los meses de alegría y plenitud se vieron tristemente ensombrecidos por el alzamiento de un mago oscuro que amenazaba con terminar con los sangre sucia y mestizos e imponer un régimen de dictadura en el mundo mágico. Pero pese a aquello Lily no podía dejar de desear tener a su hijo en brazos, y había puesto tanto empeño en recibir a su hijo de la forma más especial que mucho antes del nacimiento de Harry, su habitación estaba completamente preparada, y todo el mundo sabía de la emoción que la embargaba.

Julio llegó a Londres con un calor pegajoso, que llevó a Lily a pasar casi la totalidad de su último mes de embarazo postrada en el sillón de su salón, cerca de un hechizo de aire fresco y con una gran jarra de té helado a su lado. Aquellos días los pasó en compañía de su marido y amigos, visitada casi constantemente por un más que nervioso Sirius Black, que parecía casi tan emocionado por la llegada del pequeño Harry que el propio James. Y fue Sirius quien la encontró encorvada sobre la encimera de la cocina, agarrándose con fuerza el vientre la mañana del treinta de agosto de 1980. 

- ¡Lily!

- El bebé – dijo asustada – creo que ya…

- Oh.. oh… ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! ¿Qué hago?

- Hospital… - susurró.

- Si… bien… eh voy… - el animago salió de la cocina, volviendo a los escasos segundos – creo que… debería llevarte, ¿verdad? – la pelirroja asintió.

Una hora y media después la sala de espera del ala de maternidad de San Mungo, estaba poblada por un Peter asombrado y casi sin palabras, un Remus tranquilo en apariencia pero como un flan por dentro, y por unos desquiciados James y Sirius. Puede que Merlín se apiadara de los dos últimos y por eso Harry tardó muy poco en nacer, y ellos mucho menos en entrar al interior de la habitación a ver al pequeño.

- Está un poco… rojo – dijo Sirius al verlo.

- Canuto es mi hijo, puede estar verde si quiere.

Lily sonrió orgullosa cuando contempló la adoración en los ojos de James que se posaban en su pequeño y la delicadeza de sus caricias sobre la cabeza del mismo. Era tan feliz, tan inmensamente feliz que las lágrimas no tardaron en acudir a su rostro. 

La primera noche de Harry en el mundo la pasaron los tres juntos, fue entonces cuando James le habló de la tradición entre los magos de sangre pura de pedir la protección a una estrella, y Lily algo desconocedora de aquellas ancestrales costumbres, pesó que aquella era hermosa, por eso ambos con Harry en los brazos de la pelirroja se asomaron a la ventana y observaron el firmamento. Frente a ellos estaba Draco, la constelación del dragón, James dijo que aquello era una señal, que su hijo sería fuerte por haber nacido bajo el amparo de aquella constelación.

- Todo un guerrero, ya lo verás…

- Escojamos una – respondió sonriente - ¿Qué te parece aquella? – preguntó señalando una reluciente y brillante en la cabeza del Dragón, cerca de la Osa Mayor.

- Perfecta.

Y ambos pidieron la protección para su pequeño a aquella estrella, prometiendoles que Harry sería un perfecto merecedor de la misma. Cuando la brisa comenzó a hacerse un poco más fuerte cerraron al ventana y volvieron al interior para contemplar el primer sueño del pequeño. 

**"_La muerte de una estrella se produce millones de años después de su nacimiento."_**

Pero aquella estrella que había nacido el cinco de junio de 1980 sobre el cielo de Londres murió la noche del treinta de agosto de aquel mismo año sobre el mismo cielo. Y por ellos dos niños quedaron sin protección, dos pequeños que sin saberlo iban a necesitarla quizás más que ningún otro en sus primeros años de vida, y más allá de ellos. Dos niños que serían la cara y la cruz de una misma moneda, opuestos de los pies a la cabeza, pero con algo en común tan simple como una tradición milenaria.

_Quizás_ fue entonces cuando la magia decidió unirles, pues ambos quedaron a merced del destino, sin la protección que había sido solicitada para ellos.

_Quizás_ su primer encuentro no fue casual y estaba escrito.

_Quizás_ es que desde ese día quedaron unidos por algo que ni ellos alcanzaban a comprender.

_Quizás_ sus peleas y bruscos encuentros no eran más que la forma que tenía el destino de unirles.

_Quizás_ es que cuando Harry hubo de salvar a Draco de aquel fuego, no lo hizo porque debiera sino porque quisiera, porque algo dentro de él que no comprendió en aquel instante le obligó a hacerlo.

_Quizás_ es que ya se amaban desde incluso antes de darse cuenta ellos mismos.

_Quizás_ es que esperaron demasiado para decírselo.

_Quizás_ es que su amor debía sufrir para nacer.

O quizás solo, quizás es que todo había estado escrito en las estrellas, aunque la suya hubiera vivido solo cincuenta y cinco días. Puede que por eso, su historia estuviera aún sin terminar.


End file.
